Stalker Part two
by LorliXBlood
Summary: Morgan had only just gotton home to find out that her family isn't there. Who's upstairs? Richard how did he know where She lived?


Story two

Morgan Thanked Alyce for the taking her to get gas and walked over to Das Boot. She felt bad that she didn't tell Alyce about Richard, but she didn't know if that information could or would harm Alyce. _I wish Hunter where here._ She wished that hunter where here so hard her stomach knotted. She wanted him to come home as much as she wanted him to stay. _No wonder I never bothered with boys before._ She thought bitterly._ They cause as much pain as they do kindness._ She sighed and opened her car door. She half expected to see another letter lying in wait for her. When there was none she sighed in relief and climbed in. If the letter wasn't still folded up in her pocket she wouldn't have believed Richard was real. She wished with all her heart that he wasn't. That all of this had only been a dream. Turning her key in the ignition proved it wasn't. She pulled out into the road and continued home. _Mom and Dad are going to be mad._ She is over a half hour late for dinner not to mention it was her night to cook. The clock read seven o' clock when she finally made it home. No one was home except her and Daga. _Where is everyone?_ She put the now warm milk and other groceries on the table and began putting them away. When she finished she noticed a note from her mom on the kitchen counter. _Morgan, you where late so me your father and Mary-Kay went out for dinner. We need to talk. Love, Mom. Great! I have circle tonight._ She put the piece of paper back on the counter. She looked around. _There's that feeling. _Her body tensed as she creped around her house. She slowly walked up the stairs, only her toes touching. Mary-Kay's room was dark and silent. The door was closed as was her parents. The only door open was hers. Light was pouring out of the semi open door. _The light wasn't on when came home. Was it?_ She couldn't remember. Why hadn't she checked? _Because I never think to do the obvious! _For two times that night she worried what might lie around the corner. Her heart pounded as she crept closer and closer to her bedroom. _If someone is in there I don't think I will ever feel safe in there again. _She thought peering around the half opened door. No one was there. She let out a sigh of relief and fully opened her door. She walked over to her bed and sat down. _I have reason to be paranoid. Whop is this Richard? Why does he make me feel like everything is alright when the truth is I don't know him and I hardly know anything about him!_ This whole night's events took away her appetite. It was still too early for bed so she pulled out her homework. There's nothing to pass the time better than to do homework. By the time she finally finished her parents had still not come home. _Eight o' clock and they still aren't home?_ _I'm going to be late for circle._ She sighed and picked up her homework. She shoved it into her backpack and hopped out of her bed. She opened her closet and her heart stopped. There on her alter was a note. This one folded just as the other in her car had been. The paper looked worn and fragile. She picked it up and read.

Richard,

It is true. I have fallen in love with Morgan. She is all I think about these days. Mother still will not let her go. How could she? Morgan still thinks that we all want good and that just isn't right. She is a fool that one, but I can't help but love her! Love is tricky, if you haven't already figured that out! She still wears my spelled pentacle. Did I mention my stupid half brother Hunter is in town? I must do something or he will ruin everything. I put another spell on the pentacle to make her dislike Hunter. It seems to be working. Her birthday is coming up and I will spell all her gifts. I must go she is coming over soon. Best wishes.

Sincerely,

Calhoun

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. No wonder she felt as though she hated Hunter when they first met. Cal made it that way. A sound behind her made her jump and turn around. There he was sitting on her bed. _Oh my god! Oh my god! _There sitting in the same position as she had been.

"Well hello Morgan." He said his voice messaging her skin.

"Richard." She managed. Her mouth felt dry and sticky. Her mind was racing with incoherent thoughts. _Focus! Focus! What if he Attacks? _

"I'm sorry I didn't stick around but my anger got the best of me." She couldn't think all she could do was star stupidly at Richard. He smiled and he seemed inhuman. His crooked smile the only thing that made him seem human. His one flaw.

"What are you doing here?" She managed. He stopped smiling and put his hand to his chin. He sat there seeming to think. His eyes looked clouded and distant. Finally after a few long moments his eyes cleared and he looked up at her.

"When I came here honestly I didn't know. But not that I think about it I suppose I'm here to steal you from hunter. You look at me like a crazy man, well I may as well be one but you are all that Cal wanted. So since he cannot have you I will have to take over in his place." He smiled again and lifted from the bed gracefully. He seemed to moving in slow motion. Her mind was reeling. _What's going on? What's he doing?_ Without warning he grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't move all she could think about was what was happening. What it meant. She thought about hunter and pushed his back. He didn't let go. Instead he pressed harder drawing her toward him, bring her closer. She tried to fight him off but it was like a mouse trying to chew away steel bars, it would take a long time. She decided she didn't care. She wanted him off her and off her now. Before she could try and remove him from her again he was gone. She looked around blankly. Very faintly as if from a fading dream she heard the words: _I'll be back for you._ Suddenly her door swung open and her mother was in the door way looked tired and frustrated.

"You were late for dinner and we had to go out."

"I know I ran out of gas." He said lamely. "I wish I could talk mom but I've got to go." She grabbed her coat and ran out the door ignoring her mother's protests.

Review! Review! Review! Sorry it Took so long to write more, busy busy busy!


End file.
